


Молнии

by MasterIota



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Конечно, они откликаются: Шу, Гор, Амон, Зехути, Атон и Мехен.





	Молнии

Билли приходит в себя на земле, среди обломков какого-то здания. За плечо его тормошит человек в форме спасателя. Щиток защитного шлема опущен, и он на секунду кажется не то роботом, не то пришельцем — но только кажется, и Билли торопливо сминает в кулаке белую, как мятный «Орбит», молнию.

— Парень, ты цел? — спрашивает спасатель, помогая ему подняться. — Как ты здесь оказался?

Билли прислушивается к себе. В голове у него какая-то каша, колени дрожат, свитер прилип к спине, мокрой не то от пота, не то от крови, но в целом бывало и хуже. Он улыбается и повторяет это вслух. И добавляет:

— Спасибо, мистер.

Спасатель легонько треплет его по плечу.

Сидя в машине скорой помощи, Билли пытается вспомнить, что с ним произошло, — и не может.

  
***

Домой Билли возвращается затемно. Прокрадывается наверх — ступени предательски скрипят под его ногами, — уходит в пока свободную комнату и падает на кровать. Спина откликается болью: под бинтами на пояснице прячется неглубокий, но длинный порез.

Он успевает подумать: еще один свитер в помойку, — а затем усталость берет свое.

Ночью ему снится Кандак. Пирамиды на горизонте, заросли тростника, темные воды Нила. Адам, окутанный предгрозовым маревом: бронзовая кожа в отсветах молний кажется красноватой, лицо будто вытесано из камня, на отворотах сапог — капли подсохшей крови.

У Билли сохнет во рту. Ветер треплет волосы, у ног бьются волны песка. Он хочет что-то сказать, но не может. 

Когда он просыпается, за окнами бушует шторм, и Билли кажется, что в клубке молний он вот-вот увидит знакомый силуэт.

Адам не появляется.

  
***

Сила слушается идеально, но все равно кажется чужой: Билли чувствует в ней незнакомую, сумеречную прохладу, каменное крошево, песок и пыль, охру и душные благовония. В ней чудится отпечаток Адама, четкий, как профиль на золотой монете.

Маленькие белые молнии кусают Билли за пальцы, легко и как будто ласково. Он смотрит в синее весеннее небо. Над заброшенной стройкой ни облачка.

Он ищет оправдания.

Билли вздыхает. Жмурится. Выжидает долгую, тяжелую секунду — и говорит:

— Шазам!

Конечно, они откликаются: Шу, Гор, Амон, Зехути, Атон и Мехен. Билли видит их лица, слышит насмешливые голоса, говорящие на языке Адама, и змеиное шипение, и соколиный клекот. В лицо бьют солнечные лучи — злые, как хлыст.

Он открывает глаза и видит: рукав его костюма — черный.

***

Адама, наверное, все устраивает — Билли не верит, что он может не знать.

«Меня не устраивает», — думает он. Встречный ветер, бьющий в лицо, пока он летит из Фосетт-сити в Кандак, не остужает голову. Наоборот, разжигает что-то внутри: огонь, кислород, давно забытый курс физики — Билли злится, и это непривычное, выматывающее чувство. 

Он приземляется на балконе дворца, окутанный молниями, как Адам из сна, и, кажется, готовый убивать, но Адам выходит ему навстречу: в закатном свете бронзовая кожа кажется красноватой, на отворотах сапог — засохшая кровь. 

Билли сглатывает и не может выдавить ни слова. 

Сердце бьется, как пойманная в ладони птица. Адам скользит по нему оценивающим взглядом и говорит после долгой паузы:

— Ты слишком мягок, чемпион. Я чувствую в силе твой отпечаток.

***

С Адамом сложно говорить и еще сложнее молчать, но Билли старается. Они должны понять, что с ними произошло — Адам помнит чуть больше, чем он сам, но тоже не все.

— Обрывки, — роняет он. — Бой.

Билли ловит себя на том, что закатывает глаза: а сам бы он не догадался, да?

Это тоже хочется свалить на силу Адама, зачем-то впитавшую его паскудный характер — Билли чувствует, что краснеет, и опускает глаза. Взгляд почему-то останавливается на золотом наруче, охватывающим запястье Адама, и через секунду соскальзывает ниже. 

У Адама широкая кисть, покрытая темными волосками. Под кожей проступают контуры сухожилий, нарушенные длинным и тонким шрамом. Пальцы скользят по подлокотнику трона — в их движениях нет ни смысла, ни логики, но Билли почему-то не может не смотреть.

Он думает о доне Корлеоне из старого фильма — Адаму подошел бы, скорее, тигр. 

Еще он думает: он ведь не отказался бы, предложи Адам почесать за ушами его.

***

Дарла прижимается щекой к его плечу. С другой стороны сидит Мэри — Билли наматывает на палец прядь ее каштановых волос и старается ни о чем не думать. С кухни слышатся веселые голоса. Педро обещает вот-вот принести попкорн.

Все дома. Все в безопасности. Билли честно пытается смотреть кино, но у него не получается. 

Дарла остается с ним на диване, когда все остальные расходятся.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает она. 

Дарла давно не та приставучая кнопка, но по-прежнему любит сложные вопросы. Билли сглатывает. Смотрит за окно, почти надеясь, что где-нибудь в городе сейчас случится взрыв или что-то такое. Тогда можно будет сорваться с дивана, выбежать в ночь и сделать вид, что она ни о чем не спрашивала.

— Я не знаю, — честно говорит он.

Наверное, случился Адам.

***

Нескольким везунчикам удалось заснять тот бой — Билли показывает Адаму видео, прижавшись плечом к его плечу: это получается нечаянно, но Адам не требует, чтобы он отстранился, и Билли просто притворяется, что все в порядке.

Рядом с Адамом ему почему-то спокойно. 

Наверное, дело в силе: она просто тянется к настоящему хозяину и тянет Билли за собой. Интересно, мелькает у него в голове, тянет ли к нему Адама?

По нему не скажешь.

Адам вынимает у него из рук телефон, выбирает видео с максимальным приближением, включает и с секунду пытается понять, как уменьшить громкость. Билли сдерживает смешок — не столько из чувства такта, сколько из нежелания нарушить внезапный покой.

Они досматривают видео до конца, и Адам говорит:

— Там был кто-то третий. Маг.

Маг.

У Билли перед глазами вспыхивает: старик, похожий на Волшебника, с увенчанным золотым шаром посохом.

***

Над Фосетт-сити собираются тучи. В их с Фредди комнате душно. По оконному стеклу ползет сонная муха.

Билли поджимает губы и чешет подживающий порез на пояснице. Захлопывает ноутбук, отталкивается от стола — офисное кресло врезается в стойку двухъярусной кровати, — хватает брошенное на одеяло полотенце.

Холодный душ всегда помогает: от духоты, от головной боли, от лишних мыслей.

Он думает о руках Адама. О чутких пальцах, которые могли бы зарыться в волосы. О жестких, узких губах и волевом подбородке. О том, что Адам мог бы удержать его на весу, и о том, каков он без костюма.

У Билли что-то не так с фантазией. Он слишком отчетливо представляет широкие грудные мышцы, дорожку волос на груди, темные соски и кубики пресса. И крупный, наполовину вставший член — он мог бы подрочить Адаму. Или отсосать. Адам мог бы трахнуть его между сведенных бедер, скользя вдоль ложбинки и время от времени задевая головкой вход — или трахнуть по-настоящему.

«Так, — думает Билли, прижимаясь пылающей щекой к металлу стойки. — Точно холодный душ».

***

Молнии текут по краю плаща и соскальзывают с пальцев. Адам держится чуть выше — за спинами у них дрожит тяжелый грозовой фронт, и от этого у Билли мурашки по спине.

Посох мага поднят к небу. Билли вспоминает: они сказали имя одновременно, и молнии ударили в шар, а потом мир померк. Адам, наверное, вспоминает тоже. 

На секунду Билли кажется, что он растворился в молниях. Потом он осознает: так со стороны выглядит скорость Меркурия — Адам приземляется, хватает мага за грудки и отбрасывает к стене, и тот врезается в нее раньше, чем понимает, что произошло. 

Билли приземляется следом, подхватывает успевший только покачнуться посох и не то просит, не то приказывает:

— Хватит.

Адам оборачивается — бронзовая кожа в отсветах молний кажется красноватой, лицо как будто вытесано из камня. Билли делает шаг вперед, протягивает ему посох и, чувствуя, как поверх его ладони ложится ладонь Адама, говорит:

— Шазам.

Обращаясь человеком, он падает — но Адам успевает его подхватить.


End file.
